Night Fall: The 366th Volume
by EroKaban
Summary: The critically acclaimed Night Fall novel finally released their 366th volume into the series with the promise of a new story arc and new characters. Lotte too excited, reads her autographed copy later that night, slowly she realized that these new characters seems suspiciously familiar. (Lotte X Akko)
1. Realization

**Realization**

* * *

The moon hangs high, it's been an hour past midnight, Lotte laid in her bed after reading the latest volume of 'Night Fall'. Grasping the book close to her chest, she thinks back to what the 366th volume of Night Fall's story had entailed. Slowly, she realized something (or rather someone) familiar in the new story arc in the series.

* * *

The latest volume of Night Fall had just came out and Lotte was all to eager to read it, hurrying back to her dorm while her teammates lag behind the excited witch. Lotte wrapped the book in her arms like her life depended on it, the announcement of the 366th volume of Night Fall had promised a new story arc with a set of new characters. More importantly, her book was autographed and given to her by Annabel herself, as thanks for supporting the series and helping her since the last volume.

 _"Since the last time we met, I was inspired to write new characters that-" as Annabel begin to explain, Lotte quickly interrupted her "WAIT WAIT WAIT!, Please don't tell me!, I want to know these characters myself!"_

 _"Oh, I see..." slightly dejected, quickly shakes her head "Well, I really hope you'll like them" Annabel smiles widely. Lotte returned the gesture, failing to notice Annabel glancing at the brunette waiting for her friend at the backstage entrance._

* * *

Lotte, still laying in bed, decided to reread the volume in more detail. Going back to a certain chapter where a certain _character_ was introduced, reading the specific details like her " _long chocolate hair_ " or her " _cute bubbly features_ " and mostly definitely her " _energetic, strong-willed personality_ ". Lotte silently gasped, carefully leaning toward the side of her bed, peeking down from her bed she sees a sleeping witch.

A witch with long (enchanting) brown hair, the moonlight shone across her (adorably) bubbly features, memories of her (charming) energetic and her (bewitching) determined personality flooded her mind.

"...Akko" Lotte silently said the witch's name without her realizing, she feels her face blushing, her heart rising, her mind flashing countless images of Akko and her through various adventures (mostly misadventures).

* * *

Coming back to her senses, she quickly turned her attention back to her book, flipping a couple of chapters down; she found the chapter of another character that was newly introduced. A short-haired blonde with large round glasses across her features, having a shy and nerdy personality, she's often been the voice of reason throughout the book... and is the brunette's love interest.

While rereading the couple's (fluffy) dialogues, (reckless) teasing and especially their (what-romance-novel-readers-like-her-would-call) wholesome smut, Lotte struggled to fight back the overbearing heat on her face. As she continue to read, her heart beating annoyingly loud, her mind gradually replacing the fictional characters with real ones.

 _Akko's back laid in bed, seductive ruby eyes staring into love-struck'd sapphires. Slender hands firmly holding Lotte's back, not letting her escape their inevitable embrace. Lotte placed her left hand beside Akko's cute head, supporting her weight, while her right hand is lovingly caressing Akko's left cheek. Lotte closed her eyes, descending slowly, until-_

* * *

 _ ***THUMP***_

* * *

Lotte felt her heart lurched through her chest and got caught in her throat, she hurriedly placed her hand on her mouth, suppressing a terrified shriek of bloody murder. Calming herself down, she quickly tries to find the cause of the loud noise. To her relief the source of the noise was Akko falling off her bed. Looking down her bedside, Lotte's heart suddenly starts rising again. Lotte stares wide-eyed at Akko's sleeping form with her back on the cold wooden floor, blanket drape across her slender legs just above her short shorts, white shirt failing to cover Akko's navel that is slightly glowing under the moonlight.

Lotte, while red-faced, gulped hard and silently shifts out her bed, anxiously going down her bunk-bed, careful not to wake the sleeping witch and the dreaded one eyed dragon. Lotte finally reaches Akko's sleeping side, slowing kneeing beside her (vulnerable) teammate. Prayed to whatever fictional Gods mention in the Night Fall series for her **NOT** to wake up, she gingerly move her hand towards Akko. Delicately pulling the hem of Akko's shirt, covering her (flirtatious) navel and freeing her (captivating, **enticing** , _**temping**_ , _**ravishing**_ ) legs from her tangled blanket.

Lotte concentrates in every ounce of courage in her body, took a deep breath and calm her heart for the umpteenth time tonight. After placing one hand under Akko's (preciously cute) head and the other hand under Akko's (lusciously soft) legs, she carefully lift Akko's sleeping form back to her bed... At least, that's what she planned to do, "A-Akko, y-you're so h-heavy!" she whispered raggedly under her breath.

* * *

By some miracle, some unknown force or just by sheer will power, Lotte _finally_ gotten Akko back to her bed, covering her (alluring) body with her fallen blanket after quickly dusting it. Lotte sat in Akko's bedside catching her breath while looking out the window. "What a long night." she sigh, looking back at Akko's sleeping form, she smiled, the fatigue catching up to her.

Her mind, clouded and worn out, slowly wondered. Remembering the scene from the last chapters... _The blonde closed her eyes, descending slowly, until-_

* * *

 _ ***Smooch***_

* * *

Lotte felt a fiery passion on her lips, her nose pressed into something, her fingers pinching something soft and mushy. Slowly opening her eyes, she met Akko's closed ones and gently raised herself off her (defenseless) teammate. Casually getting up, nonchalantly climbing up her bunk-bed, leisurely setting her Night Fall book aside and lazily placed her glasses on top of it. Lotte calmly laid on her stomach and planted her scarlet face on her pillow, finally... She muffled her screams of curses, embarrassment and affection.

* * *

Moments after her muffled howl of various emotions, she eventually fell asleep. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately?), under Lotte's bunk-bed lays a wide-eyed witch. Touching her lips in utter confusion, embarrassment and other unknown emotions she didn't even know she had. Recalling how her first kiss... _was_... _**stolen**_.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, what a ride! Thanks for reading! This is my very first Fic I've ever written. Honesty, I'm still new to this website, I only joined to read LWA fanfics. Anyway, I welcome any and all critics, if there's something that bothers you in this fic or in my way of writing, feel free to tell me. If you've got advice, that be very helpful as well!**

 **Edit: I did a couple of typo corrections and fixed a few grammar errors. I also rephrased one or two lines.**


	2. Contemplation

**Contemplation**

* * *

Akko slightly stirred on her bed, half asleep and irritated over the sound of rough panting next her bedside. Lazily opening her eyes halfway, she saw Lotte sitting by her bedside while seemingly dazed, staring out the window and somewhat glowing beautifully under the moonlight.

 _'Hmm? What's Lotte doing?'_ Akko thought to herself, curious and kind of interested.

"What a long night" said the blonde as she sigh, Akko wanted to ask Lotte what she meant but as the blonde slowly face her she hurriedly closed her eyes tight, calming her mind and relaxing her body. Before shutting her eyes however, she caught a glimpse of Lotte's smile. A warm, tender, heartfelt smile. A smile Akko had only seen when raving about her favorite novel series.

Thinking back earlier today, Lotte has been so lively with the whole Night Fall volume-something event, bustling and ecstatic about the new volume. Akko put two and two together and assumed she had a long night of reading her new book. Akko sighs happily, knowing her dear friend and teammate enjoyed reading her beloved book.

Akko suddenly shivered as she felt cold fingers fondly caress her left cheek, she felt her bed shift as a hand pressed onto the right side of her pillow, she _feels_ the heat radiating off the body that's pressing itself against her own. She carefully opens her eyes halfway to meet Lotte's closed ones. Feeling her heart rising and face burning, she _tries_ to voice her concerns, but quickly stopped when Lotte's lips met hers. Using all the self-control and restraint she can muster, she simply shuts her eyes, stayed still and let Lotte's lips explore her own.

* * *

Akko faintly hears suppressed screams and light thrashing above her bed, she opens her eyes wide as she feels her face glow scarlet across her features, her heart running a marathon, her lips fluttering a dance of complete and utter confusion.

Staring at the back of Lotte's bed, Akko struggled to calm herself down. However, her body longing for the warmth on her chest, she delicately placed her fingers on her lips, already missing Lotte's. Heart still rapid, cheeks still burning, her mind reliving the scene over and over. The lingering scent of Lotte's shampoo was definitely not helping. Carefully looking to her left, she was relieved to find Sucy still fast asleep. The last thing she want is for Sucy to tease Lotte and her to no end.

Looking back to the underside of Lotte's bed, Akko can no longer hear Lotte's episodes. She tries to go back to sleep but the memory of her _stolen_ first kiss is still replaying on her mind. After building her resolve she silently got off her bed to peek at her blonde teammate, while ogling at the sleeping witch she feels her cheeks blushing again. Quickly shaking her head, she gently puts on her orange coat and went on a midnight stroll to clear her mind... **_and sort her feelings._**

* * *

Diana walked haughtily through the dark hallway, having finished her rounds later than usual, she walked her way back her dorm. Using her wand as a source of light, she raises her other hand to hide a yawn, wanting nothing more than to be on a warm bed. She had spent all day in the library while her teammates had gone to town, remembering how Barbara excitedly dragging Hannah to some sort of book convention, leaving the chuckling Diana on her own. For the whole day, she studied diligently as a heiress of the proud Cavendish family should.

Stopping in front of a window, Diana looks happily at the star craven moon. 4 months have passed since the _Noir Missile Crisis_ , magic slowly restoring itself and becoming more accessible to both witches and humans alike, she wonders how the new age of magic would guide the future of younger witches.

Diana sighs graciously and closed her eyes, remembering how she helped to unlock the _Grand Triskelion_ and restoring the legendary _Yggdrasil_. How she and Akko had ridden the _Shiny Volley_ and the _Shooting Star_ , wielding the _Shiny Arc_ while on the very edge of space. Gently opening her eyes, she found a brown haired girl moving across the open field just outside the window, the brunette in question has an orange coat and red short shorts, her hair was loose and flowing with the cold wind. _'Speak of the Devil...'_

"Akko?" Diana called, being on the second floor of the building, Akko could have still heard her. However, she then realized that Akko was in deep thought, pacing in circles with a hand on her chin, as if _contemplating_ something very serious. Diana let out a deep sigh as she makes her way towards the troubled witch, already knowing that she would somehow get roped into this sooner or later.

* * *

Akko continues to pace in circles, losing track of time. Her mind in chaos and her thoughts come and go, not able to properly process any of them. _'Lotte wouldn't just kiss her friends... would she?'_ _'She must have been half asleep!'_ _'Why did she smell so good?'_. Her thoughts still linger and wonder, failing to notice a different blonde witch walking right next to her.

"Akko, it is currently past 2 o'clock in the morning, what could have possibly happened that could warrant such distress so early in the morning?" Akko stopped in her tracks, startled by the sudden indifferent voice next to her. She turned around to find Diana looking at her with warm but tired eyes while having her arms crossed. She haven't heard what Diana said nor did she know why Diana was even here, but maybe she can help with her... predicament.

"DIANA!" Akko firmly grasp the heiress by planting her hands on her shoulders, surprising Diana. She gazed at the blonde with newfound determination; Diana can easily see the passion in her eyes. Diana is at a lost on what's going on or what Akko is trying to do, it caught her off guard and frighten her to her very core. Before she could ask what Akko was doing, Akko said with gallant grit and daring resolve...

"Diana! Would _**YOU**_ kiss _**ME**_?!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all for today, my back hurts and I'm very hungry.**


	3. Complication

**Complication**

* * *

"Diana! Would _**YOU**_ kiss _**ME**_?!" Akko said with gallant grit and daring resolve, expecting an immediate answer from the imperious noble witch, she wonders why Diana is frozen stiff all of a sudden. She watches Diana's face flash all sorts of emotions she didn't even know the heiress can make, from confusion to agitation, from anxiety to perplexity, from befuddlement to bewilderment.

"Diana?" Akko called in concern, already forgotten her first question.

Diana snapped out of her trance and saw red worried eyes staring at her. She looked away from those eyes and took a deep breath, calmly removing Akko's hands from her shoulders and gently sat on the grass; prompting Akko to sit right next to her.

* * *

Moments passed in silence, both witches stared at the moon whilst cold wind blew through them. The both of them savor the calm and relaxed atmosphere. Without breaking her stare at the moon, Diana asked a question of her own.

"Akko, before I answer such a..." Diana took a moment to clear her throat to buy time, struggling of what words she can use. " _Evocative_ question, may _I_ ask your intent on asking of said question?"

"Ih-vuk-, huh?" Akko leaned her head sideways. Diana sighs, her tired mind losing composure, turned to the witch next to her.

"Akko, you just asked me to _kiss_ you." Diana said nonchalantly, earning a confused and surprised look from the other witch.

"W-w-w-WHAT?!" Akko gasped. "I didn- I couldn-" stuttered the brunette witch. She's once again in the state of panic, flailing her arms and spouting incoherent explanations.

"Calm down Akko, we will not get anywhere by you stammering." Staring back at the moon, her features tired and fatigued.

"R-right." Akko took a moment to calm down, trying to remember the reason of asking the question. "W-what I m-meant to ask i-is..." memories of Lotte suddenly flashes back to her, the warmth of Lotte's body pressed onto her, the tingly, fiery feeling of Lotte's lips while touching and pushing against hers.

Diana noticed the brunette trailed off and turned to face her again. Akko has her knees near her chest, one hand caressing her left cheek while the other was tracing her lips, her face glowing red to the tips of her ears, her eyes distant and longing as if missing something very fondly.

"Oh, I see." Akko jumped by the sudden deep stern voice next to her. She turned to see the blonde witch grinning slightly, looking at her with reassuring eyes. "Did Miss Yanson finally stole your lips?"

Akko felt her heart jerked, her mind drawn a blank, her face showing various emotions. She stared wide-eyed at Diana, mouth agape, unable to process or comprehend the blonde witch's question.

"Don't give me that look Akko, anyone who knew the both of you would undoubtedly deduct the same conclusion." Diana said while looking unamused.

"W-wha-WHAT?, What do you mean?!" Akko shouted as she once again placed her hands on Diana's shoulders and shaking her as if it'll give her the answer.

"Again, calm down Akko." Diana settled her own hands on Akko's shoulders, causing her to stop and stiffen. "Just calm down so I could properly explain."

Akko sat back on the grass, hugging her knees and looking attentively at Diana, her eyes shown like a love-struck maiden with her face blushing in full. Diana heaved another deep sigh for the umpteenth time. _'Good grief'_

* * *

Akko made her way through the dark hallway, her eyes staring dejectedly at the floor, feeling her feet getting heavier with each step, already knowing the route back to her dorm after countless midnight 'strolls'. Remembering how Diana _explained_ to her how _close_ she and Lotte had been at the very start.

 _"Since the very beginning you and Miss Yanson had been 'very' close, granted, most people would just see you both as close friends. Then again, most close friends wouldn't stare longingly to the point of blushing lightly." Diana explained, crossing her arms._

 _"You don't know that! M-maybe she was just thinking of something else!" Akko retorted, seemingly not convinced._

 _"There is also the fact that she seems to be near you whenever it is conveniently possible."_

 _"W-well! W-we're teammates! A-and Sucy is always with us too!" Akko desperately countered._

 _"She is also the first (and sometimes the only one) who comes to your defense without fail, never minding if the scolding or rebukes are well deserved" Diana still cross armed, seeming getting tired of Akko's denial._

 _"W-well, f-friends-" Akko trying to give another reason was quickly interrupted by Diana accusingly pointing her index finger at her._

 _" **SHE** was also the first to worriedly inform me and our friends of **YOUR** disappearance in town 4 months back!" Diana sternly stated while getting up. " **SHE** was the one who **CRIED** by the thought of **YOU** leaving Luna Nova!"_

"Oof-" Akko was abruptly taken out of her thoughts by smacking face first to her door. Rubbing her nose, she carefully went inside her dorm. She walked to the side of her bed, too guilty to look at Lotte. Taking off her coat she caught a glimpse of the sky, can't even see the moon anymore. She let out a long sigh as she laid back down her own bed.

 _'I... I have to talk to Lotte tomorrow, I need to know...'_ She hasn't finished the thought, too afraid of ruining what they had... _**Too afraid of losing Lotte.**_

* * *

By the time Lotte woke up it was already passed 9 in the morning. Lotte sat up from her bed and stretched her arms high while yawning. Having a big smile on her face, she vividly remembers last night's... **_accident_**.

Before she realized she was giggling like a love-struck school girl while having her hands on both cheeks in effort to hide them, she hurriedly turned to her left to see if the dreaded one-eyed dragon saw her. To her relief, Sucy's bed was empty and in nowhere inside the room. She sighs happily as she puts on her large round glasses and surveyed the room, she quickly noticed a glowing letter in their desk, implying that it needed to be read.

Lotte made her way down her bunk-bed and glanced at Akko's bed on reflex. She silently gasped as she found Akko still asleep in bed. Even if it's Sunday, Akko would still have woken up by now. She then noticed Akko was sleeping on her side, facing the wall with her _Shiny Chariot_ poster.

Lotte grew slightly worried, she knew Akko mostly sleeps on her back and only sometimes sleeps on her sides if she was depressed or troubled by something the day before. After making her resolve, she plans on _comforting_ Akko and ask what's bothering her like all the other times did in the past. Lotte's heart fluttered by the thought of Akko and her cuddling in bed, calmly stroking her friend's (beautifully) long hair, pressing her chest close to her dear friend's ( _slender_ ) body, entwining her legs with her dearest friend's ( _ **seductive**_ ) legs.

Catching herself staring at Akko's back, she calmed herself down and walk towards the glowing letter. The moment she touched the letter, it stopped glowing. She knows the spell cast on the letter would only glow for the ones the caster chose. She opened and read the letter, apparently written by the **_dragonborn_ **herself. After she was done reading, she feels a figurative nerve burst on her head. The letter reads:

 _Lotte,  
I've let Akko drank my new potion of extreme slumber. Seeing how I don't know how effective it was, I wouldn't want you to wake her up. Watch Akko closely if there are any side effects... Because, you know... It's probably dangerous... So... Make sure she's okay until she wakes up...  
-Sucy_

Lotte was gripping the letter hard enough the crumple the sides of it, now knowing that not only Sucy used Akko for her weird experiments again, she also realized that she wouldn't be _comforting_ Akko like she originally imagined. Tearing the letter in half, Lotte silently screams towards the ceiling. **_'DRAGONBORN!'_**

Sucy was observing a rare mushroom deep in a forest, thinking what effects its spores has on witches. Remembering how Lotte gets when using _her girlfriend_ as her personal guinea pig, Sucy laughed maniacally, scaring the wildlife near her.

* * *

Sucy worked on her desk, enjoying the quiet dorm room as she tends to her potions. The peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by a knock at the door however. Grunting Sucy lazily walked towards the door, glancing at the two sleeping lovebirds on the way. Sucy opened the door to find Diana standing impatiently, tapping her foot at the floor with her arms crossed.

"Whatever you're selling, We're not interested." Sucy said sarcastically, never really getting along with the haughty heiress.

"Save the banter Miss Manbavaran" Diana said before glancing at the two sleeping witches behind the pale one. "It would seem that it has begun. Just last night, it appears that Miss Yanson had made her move and made Akko aware of it."

"Huh, didn't think she had it in her." Sucy said, somewhat interested. "What are you suggesting?"

"Keep them in this room when they wake up, seeing how Akko probably slept in at 3 or 4 o'clock in the morning, I'm guessing she will be asleep till noon."

"I see..." Sucy thinks for a moment, thinking of what could keep Lotte in this room. "I'll see what I can do." Sucy said turning to Diana, showing off her shark-toothed grin.

"No. Potions." Diana said sternly, concerned for the sleeping witches.

"Relax, I'm not that evil." Sucy raised her hands in defense. "I'll simply just write a letter saying that I did so Lotte can watch Akko for any side effects" She explained. "I just want them to hook up so I can finally make my potions in peace."

Diana gazed at the pale witch, after searching to see if there any malice in her plan she sighs and turned to leave.

"I will inform the green team of this to make sure they would not disturb the pair." Diana said while walking towards the green team's dorm. "I wish you luck on your end Miss Manbavaran."

"You can just call me 'Sucy' you know." Sucy muttered as she closed the door.

Going back to her desk, she packed her bag to go mushroom hunting. Once finished, she halfheartedly writes a letter and cast a spell for Lotte specifically.

Already knowing Lotte's reaction to the letter, Sucy chuckled while walking down the hallway. The following days will be... **_interesting_**.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry (not sorry) about the Dragonborn part, I was listening to the Skyrim OST while writing this...**

 **Next chapter is called "Conformation", look forward to it.**


	4. Confirmation

**Confirmation**

* * *

Lotte laid by Akko's side after setting her glasses aside, knowing the sleeping (potion effected) witch wouldn't complain; she made herself comfortable while snuggling on top her sleeping teammate's right side with her back faced towards the wall. She sighs as she buries her face onto her friend's (soft) chest, intertwining her dear friend's (smooth) legs with hers, getting lost in the embrace of her dearest friend's sweet (addicting) scent; she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

Akko felt her chest was heavy and... warm? She stirred in her sleep and saw a bright yellow blur blocking her vision. She curiously placed her right hand on top of it, feeling a smooth silky sensation. Her nose smelling a soothing, familiar scent. She then realized the yellow silk belonged to her blonde teammate's head sleeping on top her chest. She panics, confused and still half-asleep she tries to stay still to not wake her teammate up.

Akko feels her body is as hot as it has her whole life, her heart beating uncontrollably loud and fast, her face glowing red to the tips of her ears. Now fully awake but still lost on what's going on, she struggles to process the situation while unknowingly still combing her hand on Lotte's hair.

* * *

Lotte roused from her nap by loud thumping sounds pressed in her right ear, quickly realizing that Akko's heart was beating rapidly. She opened her eyes wide, pushed herself up and turned to her teammate to ask worriedly.

"Akko?! Are you Alrig-" She stopped mid-question, she felt her face going full blush as she stares at Akko's red face staring back at her with equally wide-eyes.

Akko was frozen stiff with Lotte still pressed against her chest, she feels as if her fast heartbeat was in sync with hers. She wanted to say something but can't move her mouth, she can't look away from those beautiful, uncovered, sapphire eyes.

"Uh... T-this... is..." Lotte started to panic, she wanted to get off her teammate but her (enticing) legs are still tangled with hers. "A-are you feeling okay? D-did Sucy's potion..." She's desperately trying to change the subject, feeling her eyes stinging from the guilt of taking advantage of Akko's condition. "I'm s-sorry Akko" She said before burying her tear-streaked face back to the brunette's chest.

"W-what's wrong Lotte?!" Akko finally rebooted, offering comforting hands on top Lotte's head and upper back, trying to calm her teammate down. "I-if it's about the k-kiss last night, I didn't m-mind! Really!" As she said that, Lotte suddenly stiffen and pulled her head up to look at Akko with wide-eyes.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU WERE AWAKE BACK THEN?!" Lotte shouted louder than she intended, earning a wince from the other witch.

"I... sorta... kind of... woke up while you were sitting on my bed..." Akko answered with a whisper. Her memories of last night flashing back to her; she looks away while her face glowing brighter again. Lotte was shaking, her mouth agape, her eyes staring at Akko's red face while looking anywhere but her. But then, she remembered something. _"I didn't m-mind! Really!"_ She gulped the large lump in her throat, carefully trying to pick the right words to say. Hoping with all of her being that she heard right.

"Y-you... didn't mind?" Lotte asked shyly. Akko was startled by the blonde's question; she looked back to Lotte's eyes and surprised to see sparkles in her eyes as if full of hope. She slowly nods, trying her hardest just to keep maintaining eye contact with her shaking teammate. "I-in that c-case, y-you wouldn't m-mind... doing it a-again... d-do you?"

* * *

Akko didn't know how to answer; she just tightly closed her eyes and tilts her head up while puckering lips. Lotte took that gesture as a _'yes'_ and slowly crawl upwards to level her head with the shivering witch. She closed her eyes while slowly lowering her head.

Finally, both witches stiffen as their lips met. Still new to the sensation, they simply stayed still while their lips are connected. After a while, Akko relaxed herself and raised her arms around her blonde teammate's back. Lotte followed her brunette teammate's lead, remembering her novel's _graphic_ descriptions of romance.

 _She opened her lips to poke her tongue at her lover's lips, demanding entrance. Her lover caught her signal and gave way; she met her halfway while both moan in sync. She moved her hand toward her-_

 ***Knock Knock* *Swish***

"Akko, have you-" Professor Ursula stopped her question mid-sentence, shocked at seeing two of her favorite students on top of each other while staring at her wide-eyed and red faced with saliva still connecting their mouths. "I-it seems I was i-interrupting something" The professor said while backing out of the doorway. "I-I'll just ask later" She then gently closed their door and ran down the hallway; **her own face burning red**.

* * *

 _ **Bonus Ship: Diamanda's Secret R**_ ** _endezvous_** _ **(because why the fuck not?)**_

* * *

Diana's hands were held above her head, her back pressed against a bookshelf, her lips linking with a certain tomboyish redhead. Her secret girlfriend deepened their kiss, earning a satisfied moan from the blonde heiress. She loved her partner's warmth but was immediately taken out of her trance by a slender leg shoving between her thighs. She hurriedly struggle out of their embrace.

"O'Neill!" Diana said with a reproaching, flustered voice. "Not inside the library!"

"Come on babe, it's not like people goes to this section of the library anyways" Amanda countered, releasing her princess' hands to put hers around her girlfriend's waist to press against her own. "Besides, we have all~ day baby" She then lightly pecks her lips, smirking at her while eyeing her seductively.

"Doing such a... _lewd stunt_ in the library is highly unethical" Diana huffed while desperately trying to look away from those alluring emerald eyes. "Not to mention how perilously risky it is" She reasoned, failing to hide her glowing red face.

"The risk... is what... makes it... so~ sexy~" Amanda whispered flirtatiously between kisses, planting slow pecks randomly on the heiress' neck, lustily drawing out the last two words right in her princess' ear. Diana shivered at each contact, slowly losing sight of her moral compass. The last two words reached her breaking point.

"Oh... Neill... s-stop... t-this" Diana weakly begged as the redhead slowly undress her, discarding her perfectly clean clothes to the floor.

* * *

Diana woke up in the dead of night while still barely clothed. With a flick of her wand; she gracefully dressed her sleeping tomboy prince and herself in mere seconds. After confirming their surrounding was clean of any... _bodily fluids_ , she tries to wake her girlfriend for a while. That happens for a while with a lot of sleepy groans and grumpy remarks.

Amanda gave her princess a 'Good Night' kiss before walking drowsily towards her dorm. Diana took a quick trip to the restroom to quickly wipe off the... _scandalous_ scent of... _citrus and strawberry_. After her detour, she also made her way towards her dorm while using her wand as light source with one hand and hiding a yawn in the other.

Diana stopped by a window to stare at the moon for a moment, she then noticed a certain brunette pacing in circles outside in the middle of the night. She sighs as she makes her way towards the troubled witch, **already knowing that she would somehow get roped into this sooner or later.**

* * *

 **A/N: [Rant] Jesus fucking Christ! As I'm writing the middle part of this; our drunk neighbor was shouting slurs, loudly hitting shit and trying to pick fights with passersby... WHILE IT'S STILL FUCKING 2 IN THE AFTER-FUCKING-NOON! He even hurled a fucking beer bottle in the fucking road! I seriously had to take a break from writing just to call the fucking police! [/Rant]  
**

 **In any case, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I've been having writer's block with this story. I've written and rewritten this chapter six times without ever going forward. Today, I was inspired by a single, powerful, wise quote...**

 ** _"If you put Viagra in your butt it works, doesn't it?!"  
_ \- Lawrence Sonntag, ****Funhaus VIAGRA CRUISE? - Open Haus #25**

 **Quite inspiring isn't it? Funhaus has magic in their videos that others can't replicate. Props to them. If you're curious about the youtube channel "Funhaus", just type in "** **WE ARE FUNHAUS!" in the search bar and click at the video with the same title. The video itself don't explain much so just do your own research.**

 **Lastly, I know how I typed "Conformation" in the last chapter instead of "Confirmation". My first idea was to let them "Build" their relationship by Akko having a nightmare about Lotte leaving, Lotte then wake Akko from her nightmare. Akko then begged Lotte not to "leave" her but then Lotte tells her that she's not leaving without her, letting that be their initial confessions. But I'm just not the guy who wants to read or write needless drama so I struggled to think of the way to move the story forward. Finally I settled with them just being fluffy and horny, not really the way I envisioned but I'm satisfied with the finished product. It was a bit short though, so I just write up a bonus story to justify Diana's silent rejection to Akko's kissing request. I might continue the Diamanda ship in the next chapter if you like. PM me if you want a smut story with the two of them.**

 **TL;DR  
I hate needless drama! I do NOT enjoy reading or writing someone go through a crisis that can simply be solved by opening their fucking mouth! Diana X Amanda is another rare ship that I like!**


	5. Declaration

**Declaration**

* * *

Sucy flew back to campus with the sun setting behind her. Saving the trouble of walking all the way to her dorm with a bag full of mushrooms; she flew straight to her dorm's window. She peeked into her window to see if she's about to interrupt something, to her disappointment, it was empty.

Sucy delicately put away her recently picked mushrooms to individual jars for later experimentation. After labeling each jar, there was a faint knock at the door, soft enough that she almost missed it. She walks towards the door while wondering who it could be knocking at this time. She opens the door to see a bespectacled Professor somewhat crouched down and peeking from the door's frame with a face as red as her hair.

"Akko isn't here, just so you know." Sucy said indifferently, knowing the Professor is only here for her 'star-pupil'.

"I see." Ursula sighed in relief, afraid that she was interrupting something _important_. Sucy raised a questioning eyebrow at her as she composed herself and stood up straight. "If it isn't too much trouble Sucy, could you please give this to Akko when she gets back?" She handed the pale witch a withered book with various scribbling of brooms on the cover.

"Professor, you walked in on them while they're canoodling didn't you?" Sucy smirks as she watched the professor's face turn full blush. "Tell me, how far did they get?" She teased, somewhat curious.

"A-anyway, please give Akko the book alright?" Ursula quickly said and hurriedly gone down the hall in attempt to avoid the teasing witch's line of questioning while hearing said witch chuckling behind her.

* * *

Akko stares at her half eaten _Cheeseburger_ she'd ordered a while ago, right in front of her was a bespectacled blonde playing with her plate of _Chicken Caesar Salad_. After the... _little show_ their Professor saw, Lotte have suggested they get lunch, preferably outside of campus where no one can ask questions.

Both witches are currently in a family restaurant in the farthest town the Leyline can take them. There's really no reason for them to do this but they both silently agreed in wanting to be alone to themselves. However, both witches still haven't said a single word to each other since 'eating', they just glance up, blushes then stares back to their food..

"Um..." Akko tried to start but still can't think of what to say. "So uh, how was the new Night Fall book?" She fakes a smile while mentally preparing for the lively ramble of a book series she doesn't even read.

"Huh? Oh ah, it... it was good... Yeah..." Lotte stammered while looking from side to side with a blushing face. Akko was surprised by her unexpected response (she thought it was very cute though). But before Akko gets to ask her any further, a large order of _Ice Cream Sundae_ was placed in the middle of their table. The two witches stared in awe at the deliciously looking Sundae loaded with pink heart wafers and various other toppings and two spoons on each side.

" _Sunday Heart Sundae_ , on the house." The waitress said with a smile, both witches turned to her in disbelief. "It's a promo the restaurant has every first Sunday of the month for couples in dates." She continued as she hands them a pamphlet for the restaurant's specials and promos then gave them back their privacy.

"Whoa! They have Friday Ramen?!" Akko shouted excitedly as she reads their pamphlet. "Monday breakfast omelettes?! Wednesday steak night?! Saturday PORK RIBS BARBECUE?!" She continued while somewhat drooling at the pictures of the many dishes they only serve in certain days. "Why haven't we visited this place sooner?" She whined, earning a chuckle from the blonde in front of her.

"Probably because this town is so far from Luna Nova, even through the Leyline." Lotte replied.

"Well we are _definitely_ going back here next week! Maybe invite the whole gang for the Saturday barbecue special." Akko tries to hurriedly finish her burger to get to dessert. Lotte smiles, glad to see her back to her lively form. "Hey Lotte, since we're already in this town... You want to just... walk around and, you know... see stuff?" She shyly asked after swallowing the big bite of her burger.

"I would love to Akko." She giggled as she continues to finish her salad to catch up to her.

* * *

Diana delicately sips her tea in the picnic area in campus, the location three teams have claimed for themselves. Looking across the table she saw a redhead leaning back in her chair with her feet resting on top their table. She would have rebuked the witch for the unmannerly posture, but anything she'll say will be just a waste of breath so she didn't bother.

Glancing to her right, she saw Barbara reading her newly acquired volume to her favorite series for the 5th or so time. Having read a single volume of that series; she was curious in what this volume have entailed to have Barbara reread it so many times. The rest of the witches here was Jasminka and Hannah eating and chatting something about sweets while Constanze is on her own fiddling with her Stan-bot's wires and circuits. Sucy was nowhere to be found.

 _"I wish those two the best but... I wonder if I have said too much last night..."_ Diana thought and heaved a deep sigh that have gone unnoticed (save for one witch). She felt the stare of the redhead through one eye slightly opened, looking at her questionably and worriedly. She lightly shakes her head and flashed a quick smile to tell her girlfriend she was fine. The redhead was unconvinced but didn't press it further.

"I wonder how far those two will go before sun down." Amanda said as she caught the attention of all witches, even the witch who was very focused on her sentient robot. "Any bets on them skipping through third base in the end of the day?" She said with a smirk as she wiggled her brow and moves her fingers in a way that Diana was _very_ familiar with.

"O'NEILL!" Diana shouted so loud that the other witches flinched. She glared at the redhead with a flushed face.

"Relax princess, they're both 16." Amanda nonchalantly replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "They can lock themselves in their dorm all day and no one will bat an eye." She said before winking at her.

"Well anyways, you really think those two can even get pass like, first base?" Hannah asked, seemingly skeptical.

"Yeah, isn't Lotte too shy to confess to Akko?" Barbara added.

"Didn't Diana said Lotte have already kissed Akko just last night?" Jasminka said before going back to munching the rest of her sandwich, both witches gasped.

"Is that true Diana?!" Hannah asked in shock.

"Indeed, though I don't know the _exact_ details but that seems to be the case."

"Huh, I wonder what gave her the courage." Hannah crossed her arms and closed her eyes to look in deep thought.

"I have a theory..." Barbara said while staring back at her book. All witches turned their attention to the raven haired witch. "Since yesterday was the release date for this new volume of Night Fall; I'm guessing the book gave her the push she needed."

"How the hell does that book has anything to do with Lotte growing some balls and _Frenching_ Akko last night?" Amanda asked (quite rudely).

"Well..." Barbara flips to certain pages where a new set of characters are introduced and recite them out loud. All witches were surprised by the book's accurate description of two of their classmates.

* * *

Akko and Lotte hurriedly jogged down the halls, they have reached campus with just a couple of minutes before curfew. Both witches are rushing to their dorm with a bag of souvenirs from the town they visited. Akko burst through their door with Lotte panting behind her.

"Made it!" Akko wheezed as she falls face first to the floor. Lotte closed their door and leaned her back towards the door, sliding to the floor and tries to catch her breath.

"Did you two had a fun date?" Sucy smirked and teased as she stirs a jar of orange liquid in their desk.

"You bet! Get this, there's a restaurant that makes awesome dishes in certain days! Look!" Like flipping her switch, Akko ran up excitedly towards her and shoved the pamphlet in her face. "We were just thinking of getting the whole gang in for the Saturday barbecue special! Oh and we bought you a takeout of the mushroom soup they had before going back." She rummages through the plastic bag Lotte was holding and handed her the plastic container with her soup.

"That's... unexpected. Thanks." Sucy was surprised as she stares at the savory mushroom soup she has in her hand. "I'll be honest; I thought the two of you will be so preoccupied with yourselves that I just get to blend in the background." She said indifferently while setting her potion making station aside.

"What are you saying Sucy?! We're a team! The three of us until graduation!" Akko bear hugged the pink haired witch.

"That's right Sucy." Lotte added and joined the hug. "We won't leave you behind."

"Uh no, I wasn't complaining about it. I prefer to be alone anyways." Sucy said but both witches didn't break their group hug. "But... well... thanks..." Sucy whispered as she looks away while lightly blushing, touched by her teammate's concern.

* * *

 **A/N: I recently just found out about Garie and Sabi Manbavaran! I honestly find them very cute and adorable, but I can't find any translation of the LWA** **Teri Terio manga so I missed all this backstory! Especially Mrs. Manbavaran! Man she's HOT! And a bit OP in the sense she can cast lightning magic without a damn wand and has complete immunity to different kinds of poisons and knows how to use them... (At least that's what it says on her Wiki). I really recommend you guys looking up and read their Wikis. If you happen to know where I can read a scanlation of this manga, please do link me to them (Provided it doesn't have a virus on the site).**

 **As for the Overlord compilation Movie 1; I really didn't know what I expected from it.** **It's honestly just the anime awkwardly cut into an hour and a half 'Movie'.** **There's some new scenes but still missing a lot of details story-wise.** **I could have just re-watched the anime or reread the novels.**

 **And finally, The Quote of the Day:**

 **[So Says Lawrence!]  
"Imagine running so fast you become Asian..."  
*Complete silence from his peers*  
** **[/So Says Lawrence!]  
** **\- Lawrence Sonntag**

 **HEROINE CHIC - Wonder Woman Flash Games Gameplay**


End file.
